Mass spectrometers have found their way into process applications in both industrial and semiconductor manufacturing and have been successfully applied to solve a variety of issues related to leak detection, gas contamination and gas composition control. The value of the gas composition information provided by mass spectrometry data is well understood; however, mass spectrometers are still perceived as complicated instruments and data interpretation is generally still relegated to “specialists” capable of collecting and interpreting relevant data. The “complexity stigma” associated to mass spectrometers is well-deserved, and it is in some ways the consequence of the high cost of the technology. Most mass spectrometry instrumentation is expensive, and as a result mass spectrometer manufacturers tend to make instruments very flexible so users can operate the device in all conceivable modes.